spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Toowong Depot Season 8 (1976-1977)
Main characters * Big Bird - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Cookie Monster - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Bob - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Gordon and Susan - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) and Ethel Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Grover - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) Episodes Episodes T926 - T1055 (130 episodes) Some episodes are omitted from Toowong Depot. This includes T959, T971, T972, T973, T974, T975, T978, T979, T1025, T1026, T1027, T1032, T1034 and T1053. * T926 -- 8th season premiere, Gonzo celebrates the 25th anniversary of his store * T927 -- Disgust takes guitar lessons. * T928 -- Mildred Hubble dresses the kids for the rain. * T929 -- Princess Elena and Shrek switch beds. * T930 -- Anastasia Tremaine's birthday * T931 -- Everybody tries to cool off. * T932 -- Princess Elena explains to Gonzo what happened to a bucket of water. * T933 * T934 -- Maud Moonshine tries to guess what Ethel Hallow has bought. * T935 -- Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps demonstrate musical instruments from Puerto Rico and Mexico. * T936 -- Princess Sofia needs a chisel and hammer to cut a concrete cookie. * T937 -- A macaw bird asks Princess Elena to sit on his egg. * T938 -- Ellie has a drink before bedtime * T939 -- Nick Wilde describes the sounds of tools in the Fix-It Shop. * T940 -- Princess Elena tries to surprise Judy Hopps and Ethel Hallow. * T941 -- Disgust learns some Grouch phrases in Spanish. * T942 -- Ethel Hallow feels depressed about her patients. * T943 -- Princess Elena learns about how trees grow. * T944 -- Gonzo counts Hallie's sneezes. * T945 * T946 -- Judy Hopps, Shrek and Princess Elena go to City Island * T947 -- Disgust, Princess Elena and Snuffy deal with the winter weather. * T948 -- Shrek listens to Princess Elena read his plans. * T949 -- Gonzo greets his customer in Spanish. * T950 -- Miss Cackle resents Maud Moonshine looking after her * T951 -- Princess Elena tries to figure out why Nick Wilde left a sign reading "Open". * T952 -- Maud Moonshine misses three buses because he took time to help his friends. * T953 -- Count Dracula falls in love with a Countess who loves to count * T954 -- Ernest Grouch visits * T955 -- Count Dracula counts all the suggestions he gives to Judy Hopps about resting. * T956 * T957 -- Miss Cackle refuses to be welcomed by Disgust * T958 -- Nick Wilde, Henrietta Hubble and the kids play Musical Chairs. * T960 * T961 * T962 -- Shrek and Hallie try to figure out how to get a package to Herry's cousin. * T963 -- Gonzo and the kids clean up Toowong Depot. * T964 -- Disgust's good mood * T965 * T966 -- Judy Hopps repairs a tricycle. * T967 -- Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps have different opinions about a picture. * T968 -- Disgust teaches how to read the word "ROTTEN". * T969 * T970 * T976 -- Princess Elena imagines that he's living one hundred years ago / Disgust the Grouch charges a nickel for an argument (repeat) * T977 -- Princess Elena presents "The Number Four Show". (repeat) * T980 -- Judy Hopps borrows a cup of sugar from Disgust's kitchen. (repeat) * T981 -- Shrek tries to learn Spanish (repeat) * T982 -- Princess Elena takes care of another bird's eggs. (repeat) * T983 -- Disgust is expecting a group of Grouches from Cincinnati. (repeat) * T984 -- Bad Barney blackmails Princess Elena. (repeat) * T985 -- Uses for a pencil (repeat) * T986 -- Disgust pretends to be a pirate. (repeat) * T987 -- Sam the Machine plays a game with Disgust. (repeat) * T988 -- Ellie loses every game that he plays with Princess Elena. (repeat) * T989 -- Disgust helps Shrek talk about the letter N. (repeat) * T990 -- Everyone pitches in to help Princess Elena repair his nest. (repeat) * T991 -- Princess Elena presents a rhyming show. (repeat) * T992 -- Disgust calls the Grouch Market. (repeat) * T993 -- Princess Elena shows home movies. (repeat) * T994 -- Ellie practices feelings. (repeat) * T995 -- Princess Elena's cousin Herman visits Toowong Depot. (repeat) * T996 -- Disgust is grouchy at the bus stop. * T997 -- Disgust's crab apple tree * T998 -- Ellie ruins Princess Elena's painting. * T999 -- Disgust writes a beautiful nature poem./Gonzo learns Spanish. * T1000 -- Mildred Hubble finds a puppy * T1001 * T1002 -- Princess Elena helps Maud Moonshine cure his headache. * T1003 -- The Amazing Mumford uses magic to help Judy Hopps with her chores. * T1004 * T1005 * T1006 -- Gonzo sells his store. * T1007 -- Count Dracula counts leaves. * T1008 -- The Amazing Mumford demonstrates up and down. * T1009 -- Tiana and Charlotte la Bouff fix the newsstand. * T1010 -- Maud Moonshine can’t start her broom. * T1011 -- Princess Sofia imagines cookies * T1012 -- Maud Moonshine invites Gonzo to a party. * T1013 -- Everybody imagines that there's a carnival on Toowong Depot. * T1014 -- Maud Moonshine and Ethel Hallow wake up too early. * T1015 -- Ellie tries to ride on a gigantic skateboard * T1016 -- Anastasia Tremaine's friend Timi visits the Street. * T1017 -- Princess Elena counts for Count Dracula * T1018 * T1019 -- Hallie stops all the noise on Toowong Depot. * T1020 -- Nick Wilde sings about things he likes and dislikes. * T1021 -- Princess Elena writes a lullaby. * T1022 -- Ethel Hallow and Disgust explain the difference between "b" and "d". * T1023 -- Disgust throws paper on the ground, and Judy Hopps cleans it up. * T1024 -- Anastasia Tremaine uses sign language to sing with Mildred Hubble. * T1028 -- Princess Elena arranges a dinner party for Buffy and Ellie. * T1029 -- Shrek tells Princess Sofia to try eating other things. * T1030 -- Princess Elena wants to play with Buffy. * T1031 -- Mildred Hubble realizes Anastasia Tremaine can't hear his song. * T1033 -- Disgust disagrees about which foods are nutritious. * T1035 -- Buffy tries to find something for Princess Elena to do. * T1036 -- Poco Loco makes Princess Elena angry. * T1037 -- Princess Elena feels jealous of Buffy's new baby Cody. * T1038 * T1039 * T1040 -- Princess Elena decides to become grouchy. * T1041 -- Disgust's grouch club. * T1042 -- Princess Elena and Poco Loco talk about short and tall. * T1043 -- Princess Elena and Sheldon draw pictures together. * T1044 -- A visit from the President * T1045 -- Buffy and Sheldon leave Toowong Depot. * T1046 -- Rodeo Rosie and Henrietta Hubble pretend that they're riding a horse. * T1047 -- Gonzo tries to exercise * T1048 * T1049 -- Anastasia Tremaine helps Mildred Hubble tell the story of Joan of Arc. * T1050 -- Shrek's grandmother visits. * T1051 -- Judy Collins sings duets with Snuffy and Disgust the Grouch. * T1052 -- Princess Elena's Amateur Show * T1054 -- Mildred Hubble learns sign language. * T1055 -- 8th season finale; Disgust's pet fly gets a job as a bus driver. Gallery Princess Elena.png Princess Sofia.png Millie infobox.jpg Maud.jpg Ethel.png Hettie infobox.jpg Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Brisbane City Council Category:Seasons